Thor's Confession
by Loki's-Bad-Ass-Sister
Summary: Thor is scared to tell Loki about his true feelings for him, but when he does, something wonderful happens. A thorki fanfic written for have-a-happy-hiddlesday on Tumblr. Enjoy, Darlings! 3


Thor silently watched as his brother turned the pages of one of his many books. Thor did not like to read, he didn't even like to be in this insufferably quiet library. But he would do anything, give anything, to watch Loki like this. He seemed so peaceful. So every afternoon, Thor would join his brother and pretend to read as he sat near him. Loki sighed.

"Well, I can't find anything in this book. I've been at this for awhile. I'm going to be in my chambers if anyone asks, okay, Thor?" He said in his soft silvery voice. Thor had to gather his thoughts.

"Of course. See you in the morning." Thor whispered. He watched as Loki left the room, terribly slow, wishing that he could join him in his bed chambers. Thor wanted nothing more. Just a few short months ago, he started to realize how stunningly beautiful Loki was. It was infuriating trying to find out if Loki Loved him back. At some points, he was sure that Loki loved him back, but then he was still to scared to talk to him about it.

"I swear by Yggdrasil, this will drive me mad if I never know." Thor said to himself. That's when he decided that Loki needed to know, whether he returned the feelings or not. He put the book that was resting on his lap onto the nearby table and stood. He rushed down the hall, his footfalls creating large echos throughout the building. He paused once he was outside of Loki's door. Suddenly, his burst of courage had shriveled up and he feared, once again, telling Loki the truth. But as he was about to turn and take his leave, Loki opened the door and looked up at Thor, meeting his big blue eyes.

"Thor, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Loki asked, with sleep in his voice.

"No. I just needed to talk to you, Loki." Thor answered quickly.

"Oh-oh okay. Come in." Loki told him with a yawn. Thor nervously walked inside and looked around. He hadn't seen the inside of Loki's chambers since they were boys. They would often sleep in each other's bed as children, keeping the other brother safe from the dangers of the dark.

"So what's the matter Thor?" Loki wondered. Thor swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Maybe we should sit down." Thor said. Loki looked puzzled as he pointed over to the small love seat by the fireplace. They walked over silently and sat wonderfully close. Loki leaned his head against the back, obviously very tired.

"Um. Well. A few months ago, when we went to the, um, realm of Vanaheim, it was just for fun. We went with mother and father, do you remember?"

"Yes. What about it Thor?"

"Well, when we were going to go swimming in the lake. I, uh, er, I saw you before you changed your clothes, and you w-were um. . ." Thor didn't finish his sentence, but instead looked at Loki, who blushed as he remembered that he showered off before changing his clothes. He wondered how much Thor had seen. His mind was tired but he knew where this was going, and he felt a bit of joy.

"I'm sorry. I should have left, or looked away, but I, um, I didn't and I realized Loki, that you a-are beautiful."Thor looked down at the floor. "And I am very attracted to you. I wish that I didn't feel this way, but I can't put these feelings away, no matter how hard I try. I just want you to know this, I know that you probably don't feel the same way. And you maybe even hate me now, but I-I needed you to know." Thor looked up at Loki, and saw a single tear running down his right cheek. Slowly a smile appeared on Loki's face as he leaned in and hugged Thor.

"You big idiot." Loki laughed. "How could I not feel the same?" Loki asked with a smile in his voice. Thor put his hands on Loki's shoulders and pushed him back to look at his face. Now they both had tears of joy in their eyes, and neither of them could believe how happy they both were. Thor pulled Loki off the love seat and laid back. He then reached over and set Loki on his stomach, Loki lie down on his chest. Thor reached up and Kissed Loki on the nose.

"Really?" Loki asked sarcastically.

"What?" Thor asked confused.

"I want you to kiss me like _this_." Loki grabbed Thor's neck and kissed him full on the lips. The kiss grew, slowly, in passion. Then they broke away, just for a second.

"That was amazing." Thor gasped. Loki looked back at Thor with wild eyes and then their lips crashed together once again. Loki's tongue flicked against Thor's teeth, requesting entrance. Thor sighed with pleasure, Loki took advantage of that small moment. He slipped his tongue inside and explored the inside of his mouth. Lightning exploded in the sky. Loki pulled away and smiled. Thor was blushing and the sky rippled with thunder and lightning.

"Sorry, I can't really control," He gestured to the night sky outside the window."that." Loki giggled and hopped off of Thor.

"Come on." He said as he waved Thor toward the bed. Thor's eyes lit up as he let his mind explore what could be in the night ahead. Loki sat on the bed and waited for Thor to join him. Thor walked lazily up to Loki, lost in a fantasy world.

"Thooor." Loki whined. "Hurry up. I'm waiting for you." He added. Thor rushed to him. Loki pulled and tugged at his clothes as if he couldn't get them off, but Thor knew he could. Loki smiled at Thor innocently.

"Help me?" He whispered. Thor striped Loki in a matter of seconds. He sat back and drank in the view.

"Loki. You look wonderful." Thor marveled.

"But it's no fair, brother. I haven't seen _you_ sense boyhood. And you saw me a just few weeks ago." Loki stated.

"It was months ago." Thor corrected. But Loki still stared into him with his deep green eyes.

"Fine." Thor said as he worked his clothes off. Loki lie back against the pillows.

"My my. You've grown, Thor." Loki admitted. Thor rolled his eyes as he crawled over to Loki. He grabbed his arms and pinned them by his head. He kissed him full and hard on the lips. He worked his way down Loki's body. He stopped at the neck and bit down softly, back and forth on his collarbone. Leaving small bruises and drawing small amounts of blood. Loki closed his eyes as Thor licked his way down over Loki's chest. Thor paused, and dipping his tongue into Loki's belly button, Loki let a gasp escape from his mouth. Thor smiled when he knew that he had given his brother pleasure.

"More." Loki ordered. Thor looked at him and laughed.

"That's enough for tonight, Loki. Lets go to sleep." Thor yawned and lie down. Loki looked surprised, his eyes wide.

"What!?" Loki exclaimed. Thor put a finger to his lips and _Shhh_'ed him. He pulled Loki close to him, and covered both of them with the furs on the bed. Loki gave up, knowing that he had lost this battle. They held each other close and fell asleep in each other's arms. But Thor had to be punished for this, and Loki knew exactly how.


End file.
